


Merlin's Closet

by winterdaffodils (zhem1x5)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Puns, Community: samhain_smut, Frotting, Groping, I'm a DC comics fan, M/M, snogging in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhem1x5/pseuds/winterdaffodils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are no wands in Merlin's closet. At least not that sort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin's Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 Samhain_Smut fest, which is rarepairs, so I was insanely grateful for Neville and Draco saving my ass.
> 
> Much love to my long suffering teapot who puts up with my being an indecisive little twat with a propensity for getting in over my head. I hope everyone likes it! It's probably cliché and obvious as all hell but there you go.

“What the fuck are you supposed to be anyway, Longbottom,” Draco muttered when they had been standing silently in the near dark for almost thirty seconds.

Neville shrugged, without his cowl it just looked like he was wearing strange black robes.

“Whatever,” Draco said, shaking his head and shifting out of his stiff stance. “Just get over here before they come in and we have to face the penalty.”

“How bad could it be,” Neville answered, walking the two and a half steps to Draco's side of the storage closet nevertheless.

“Ten minutes snogging is much different than the forfeit will be. Do you really want to shag while they watch,” Draco snapped. “It's well within the boundaries of the game.”

“They'd really make us—how can they tell if we snog or not,” Neville asked, adjusting his heavy black cape.

“Proximity charms on our robes,” Draco answered. “And yes, they'd love to make us.”

Neville swallowed loudly, looking anywhere but at Draco. From this distance, even in the nearly pitch dark of the closet, Neville could see every flicker of his changing expressions. He shifted uncomfortably, wondering how close was close enough for the charms. “I-is this alright? Or do we need to,” he gestured vaguely, taking another half-step toward the other boy.

“That's close enough,” Draco hissed, his hand a warm weight even through the material of Neville's costume. “What is this,” he asked softly, fingers stroking over Neville's chest and up to his shoulder, exploring the smooth surface of the thick material.

“It's...I don't really know,” Neville answered after a long moment, shrugging and causing Draco's hand to slip, the warm pads of his fingers passing over Neville's nipple. “It was Hermione's idea,” he said breathlessly, pressing further into the accidental touch.

Draco's head jerked up, eyes gleaming in the scant light. “You could feel that? Even through this...stuff?”

Neville blushed, ducking his head only to face the view of Draco's pale fingers sliding over the cool material. “Yes,” he whispered, an answer and a plea as those fingers seemed to tease over his skin.

“Ingenious,” Draco muttered, his thumbs stroking Neville's nipples while his other fingers gripped at Neville's sides. “The sympathetic magic... Does it feel like I'm touching bare skin,” he asked softly, his fingers splaying and sliding further down.

“Better,” Neville gasped, rocking forward and pressing into Draco's lean frame. “It feels like you've got me by the bollocks.”

“Well,” Draco smirked, his hand sliding further until he really did. “Mm,” he frowned, lips pursing in a disappointed moue. “Are you hard,” he asked. “I can't tell through this.”

“Impossibly,” Neville grunted, rocking against that teasing touch.

Draco's pale eyes were bright as Neville closed the distance between them, his own hand sliding beneath the other boy's thigh-length tunic.

“You are too,” Neville whispered, stroking the swollen flesh slowly. “And I've barely even touched you.”

“Lust charms,” Draco hissed, thrusting forward too. “We don't have much time. Only given ten minutes.”

Neville nodded, accepting that reasoning and squeezing Draco through the silky material of his green tights. He smirked when Draco's prick twitched and flexed in his hand. “I don't think that will be a problem.”

“Alright then,” Draco conceded, abandoning his fruitless attempt to feel Neville up through the solid, thick, something encasing his body. “I hate this stuff,” he muttered, dragging Neville into an open-mouthed kiss, his fingers scrabbling for purchase on the smooth material covering Neville's shoulders.

“Agreed,” Neville answered breathlessly, his hands having much better luck with Draco's Robin Hood costume. Spellcrafted wooden arrows clacked against each other with every movement of Draco's shoulders, and somewhere around their feet was the bow he had discarded nearly the moment they were chosen to spend ten minutes in Merlin's closet.

“Come on then, Longbottom,” he practically growled, spreading his feet so that Neville could frot against him properly.

Neville grunted, his hands tracing Draco's stocking clad thighs while his hips bucked against the hot press of Draco's straining cock.

“I can't feel you,” Draco complained after a few seconds of soft breaths and needy sounds. “Can't feel the weight of you against me.”

“Not enough time or privacy to remedy that,” Neville reminded him, easily enamoured with the heat of Draco's body cradling his.

“Fucking party games,” Draco snapped, rocking his hips faster, his mouth working along Neville's jaw. “How much time do we have left?”

“Not enough,” Neville repeated, his hands squeezing the firm swell of Draco's arse. “Come soon or they'll know we were up to something.”

“Don't care,” Draco responded petulantly. But he did. “Faster,” he whispered.

“Come on, Malfoy,” Neville encouraged, pressing the other boy hard against the shelves.

“Soon,” Draco promised, sliding his hands into Neville's hair and dragging him into a fierce kiss.

“Come,” Neville hissed, his fingers sliding into the tightly clad crack of Draco's arse.

“Fuck,” Draco gasped, jerking and shuddering as orgasm swept through him.

Neville moaned, hips pumping faster, desperate to come while Draco still flexed and thrust against him.

“Merciful Merlin,” Draco breathed when they'd both been still and silent long enough for their come to cool.

“Yeah,” Neville agreed softly, staring at Draco as though in a daze.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes they are Batman and Robin (Hood). Don't judge me.


End file.
